


亲爱的

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	亲爱的

   敌人抓住了Kylo，他们拷打他，用带刺的皮鞭抽打他苍白的身体，用烧红的烙铁在他皮肤上印下耻辱的纹章，给他的两个乳头通电，敲碎他的牙齿，扯掉他的头发，踢打他的下身……然而都撬不开Kylo那张密不透风的嘴。

于是他们给那张可恶的嘴找了新的活儿干。他们轮流在那没有牙齿的嘴里抽插，将浑浊的精液射进那不肯出声的喉咙里。最后干脆将他翻过来干，所有人，有的人还干了两次，忙不过来就前后一起上。他们看见Kylo也射了，就笑着骂他是婊子，一边骂一边踢他，看着他上下两张嘴吐出刚吞下去的精液发笑。

但这又有什么用呢？Kylo仍不松口。领头的只好请来了最新出品的高科技，能够读取大脑的最新仪器。

Kylo的眼睛被刺瞎，耳膜被捅破。他失去了视觉和听觉，眼前茫茫一片漆黑，如同黑洞，耳里空空如也，仿佛深海，只有浑身的疼痛在寂静中被无限放大，证明他尚未死去，他还在活着受苦。

敌人通过那机器，直接在他脑海里问话，嗡嗡作响。

几根探针刺破头皮，扎进他的大脑，这点疼痛对他来说已经不算什么。他感到自己的记忆被走马灯似的回放，赤裸裸地暴露在敌人面前，他厌恶被这样对待，但他身体里流出的浓稠液体提醒他这已经没什么好羞愧的了。

Kylo知道敌人没有在自己脑海里找到他们想要的东西，他身体所遭受的新折磨让他对此深信不疑。

之后，他被放置了好多天，没有人来折磨他的肉体，也没有人来窥探他的大脑。

某一天，脑海中开始有各种各样的声音响起，那些来自于记忆深处的声音，从他的童年一直到少年时代，再到青年时代所听过的，各种各样的声音。他差点怀疑自己死去了，到了天堂，在入口处追忆自己的过去。

但他知道他还在人间，那些声音不过是那台机器注入他脑海的幻觉。敌人一定是读取了他记忆中那些重要的声音，伪装成他的父亲和母亲来试探他，骗他说出那些珍贵的密码。这有什么用呢？就算真的是他父亲和母亲站在面前劝说自己交出密码，他也不会吐露一个字，那本就不是能告诉他们的东西。

又过了很久很久，完全的虚无，视觉与听觉缺席让时间流动不知日夜。敌人们好像放过了他，不再用那奇怪的机器在他脑海里说话，也不再让他的身体产生痛觉。Kylo觉得自己浑身的伤在逐渐好转，疼痛慢慢减轻。

“亲爱的。”

一个熟悉的声音出现，唤醒了Kylo沉睡很久的知觉，让他原本以为已经被折磨致死的心猛烈跳动，将富含能量的血液注入全身的血管，滋养着还能勉强工作的器官。

“一切都结束了。”

那个声音打破死寂，宛如春雷唤醒冬眠的小兽，告诉它漫长残酷的严冬已过，温暖明媚的希望之春即将到来。Kylo在心里期盼这样的声音很久了，如同久旱逢甘霖，失去光芒的双眼流下带血的泪。

“你不需要再为那些密码受苦了。”

无限温柔和理解包含在这声音中，Kylo一下子想不起自己受过哪些苦了，除了他身体里流淌出的苦痛液体，这份耻辱反而因那声音越发难堪，让他脸颊滚烫，手心冒汗。

“接下来就交给我吧。”

是的，是应该交给他。这份密码本来就只能交给这个人。Kylo迄今为止遭受的所有折磨都是为了将重要的密码安全送至这个人手中，他本以为再度听到这个声音之前就会被剥夺生命。他不知道自己现在这样算不算活着，可至少，在死前，他又一次从那无与伦比的音色中得到了治愈。他的双唇紧闭了太长时日，终于缓缓开启：

“不，你不是他……”

听觉重归阈限，那个声音瞬间沉默。Kylo只听得见自己的声音，

“Hux从不叫我‘亲爱的’。”

“可我刚刚这么叫了。”金红色头发的男人站在尸横遍地的房间里说。


End file.
